primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Dromaeosaur
Episode 2.1 The Lost Island Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7 Extinction Event Episode 3.4 Fire and Water Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 Episode 4.3 Episode 5.3 }} A Deinonychosaur, commonly known as a raptor, are a group of dinosaurs that are known for their sickle-shaped, retractable toe claws. Deinonychosaurs were small, but fast, predators. Dromaeosaurus, which has appeared in Primeval, numerous times, is a species of Dromaeosaur, as are the Utahraptor, Velociraptor, Arboreal Dinosaur, Troodon, and Balaur. In Primeval Episode 1.4 When Lester interrogates Helen Cutter, she simply says that he's the spitting image of a Utahraptor that she once met, in the Jurassic Period. Episode 2.1 Three Dromaeosaurus - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly to a shopping mall. They killed two security guards, and the baby attacked and wounded The Cleaner. One also nearly got hold of Connor, but he narrowly escaped. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors. The baby was eaten by an adult, but both adults were sent back, tranquilized. However, one regained consciousness and chased Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter who had returned the Dromaeosaurus to its period. Nick made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. With the help of the rest of the team, he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing. The raptor was killed, as the closing anomaly severed its head. Episode 2.5 When Connor comments that Jenny Lewis looks nice, Nick states "so does a Velociraptor". Episode 2.6/2.7 A pair of Dromaeosaurus are captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army. A plausible suggestion is that they came in with the family pair in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker (it is even possible that the baby belonged to this pair instead rather than the two featured previously; this could explain why one of the raptors seen in the shopping mall killed the baby). The baby was probably caught by the cleaner and stuffed in his locker but killed him when it came back. Furthermore, Dromaeoasaurs are famous pack hunters therefore it would have made sense. One was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. Leek also got another Dromeosaur because one was killed by Stephen, but in the time that the creatures are gathering to kill him, another Dromeosaur is seen. Extinction Event In Extinction Event, several Troodons came through an anomaly connecting the Late Cretaceous Period to modern-day Siberia. The Troodons are first seen when three of them were seen feeding on the carcass of a dead Anatotitan, when Cutter and the Russian team encounter them. The Troodons then ran away. Later on, a pack of six Troodons attacked and killed Tim Jenkins, and ate him alive. Later, when Jake Hemple is stuck inside a truck which has caught on fire, and Jenny Lewis is trying to pull him out, a pack of Troodons attacks them again. They attempt to eat Jenny, and they nearly succeed. However, just at the right moment, they are scared away when the flames finally reach the truck, allowing Jenny to pry Hemple free, and the both go back home, along with all of the other characters, on a helicopter. The Troodons have not been seen since. Primeval Evolved Intro There is a Sketchbook in your home lab in the ARC, in which Abby Maitland draws sketches of and make notes about various creatures the ARC team has encountered, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. One of first creatures you take a look at is the Velociraptor. Episode 3.1 James Lester refers to his boss Christine Johnson as a "Velociraptor, only better dressed". Episode 3.4 A baby Velociraptor comes through an anomaly in an Airport, biting Nigel Marven on the finger, it retreats through the anomaly before a Giganotosaurus then kills him. ''Fire and Water Six Velociraptors came through an anomaly from Cretaceous Mongolia into a wet and rainy Maidenhead. They were all returned but several were shot in the past when they tried to kill Becker, killing one of his colleagues, Jamie Weavers. Unfortunately, one remained in the present and attacked Connor and Abby before escaping. The Velociraptor may have been eaten by the Deinosuchus, as it was attacked and made a squawk of terror after finding the crocs. Episode 3.10 Three juevenile Dromaeosaurus attack Danny, Connor and Abby when they enter a Cretaceous forest. They are knocked unconcious by a stun grenade which also renders Connor unconscious. One of the Raptors wakes up but is knocked out again by Connor. An adult Dromaeosaurus follows Danny through another anomaly into Pliocene Africa (Site 333), as Helen Cutter is about to dispose of Danny, the dinosaur charges into her, knocking them both off a cliff to their deaths. Episode 4.1 Abby and Connor, still trapped in the past, again encounter the Dromaeosaurus. They find the Anomaly Opening Device in a nest being built an individual. After Connor opens an anomaly leading back to the present, the Dromaeosaurus attacks a Spinosaurus in self defence. Although it put up a good fight, the Spinosaurus eventually kills it. Episode 4.3 The nomadic Time Tribe travel to Cretaceous Hills where Arboreal Dinosaurs, known as Tree Creepers, live, they eat the dinosaurs to survive. When Matt brings Emily Merchant back through the anomaly, they are followed by a Tree Creeper that is immediately EMD'd back into the anomaly. The anomaly is locked before it is revealed that two of them have already gone to the present. Becker EMD's one while Matt and Emily corner one on the top of a building where it falls to it's death. Episode 5.3 A Transylvanian dromaeosaur, Balaur, has been confirmed to appear in this episode. Tim Haines has said its colouration is going to be black with red eyes, because of its Transylvanian origins. Classification *Animal **Vertebrate ***Reptile ****Dinosaur *****Theropod ******Dromaeosaur *******Arboreal Dinosaur *******Balaur *******Dromaeosaurus *******Utahraptor *******Velociraptor Dromaeosaurs in ''Primeval File:Series_4_Dromaeosaurus_Promo.jpg|Dromaeosaurus File:Arboreal Dinosaur Tree Creeper.JPG|Arboreal Dinosaur File:Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures by classification